Deucalion: The First Alpha
by Darth Aptal
Summary: Harry realizes how out of his depth he truly is, and that no one is going to hold his hand through life. Self-Defense Lessons and a horrifying ritual, set Harry on a different path. [4th Year AU] [Werewolf!HarryPotter] [BAMF!HarryPotter] [Kill Bill Sword-Fu] [Harry Potter/Viktor Krum] [AntiHero!HarryPotter]
1. Prologue

AN: Harry's sword fighting style doesn't exist in reality. While Kendo is a very real martial art, it doesn't suit the needs of this story. I went with the movie-fu shown in Kill Bill, and also popularized in films of the 1970's.

PROLOGUE

The Basilisk was dead, and Tom Riddle's diary destroyed. Harry stood next to Ginny Weasley in a daze with Gryffindor's sword in one hand and the remains of the diary in the other.

Ginny's fretting over the possible reaction of her family, washed over Harry as he regarded the gem encrusted sword in his hand. The basilisk had been killed, but it was a pyrrhic victory at best. He only escaped the embrace of death, due to the lucky happenstance of having a phoenix on hand.

'I'm so useless…' Harry looked up at Ginny's tearful face. 'Was I truly all that stood between her and death? Is this some kind of sick joke?'

"Harry, i'm s-*sob*-so sor-ry!" the girl could barely speak through her sobbing. "It's all my f-faauuult!"

"No, it wasn't." Harry shook his head, and looked at the room around them. "They should have known. Dumbledore… Why didn't he stop this?" His eyes rested upon the carcass of the giant snake.

'This can't happen again. I obviously can't trust the adults to protect me or my friends.' Harry's face took on a determined expression. 'I have to be stronger… smarter.'

"Come on, Ginny." He turned, shoved the diary into his pocket and gently pulled the girl along towards the door. "Let's get you out of here."

\- DTFA -

From the moment Harry had walked out of the Chamber with Ginny, he had been in deep thought about how to better himself. Thinking back, he really should have known better than to allow Ron to dictate his class schedule. Easy O's weren't going to save his life, and Divination wasn't going to help him protect a flobberworm. Which is why he was knocking on Professor McGonagall's office the day after the petrified students had been awoken.

"Mr. Potter?" The aging woman in tartan robes greeted with a concerned look. "Do you need something?"

"Err… Yes, Professor." Harry began. "Is it too late to change my electives for next year?"

A hint of a smile pulled at the professor's face. "Of course not. Why don't you come in, and we can discuss it over tea?" With a wave of her hand, she ushered the boy into her office.

\- DTFA -

The summer was off to it's usual charming start. His _loving_ family had regained their confidence and had every intention of making him understand how worthless they thought him to be.

"BOY! If you think for one moment that you are going to laze about - " Vernon Dursley was many things, but reasonable was not one of them. " - all summer, like the worthless little layabout you are, you're in for a rude - "

"ENOUGH!" Harry had reached his limit and shouted directly in the fat muggles face. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLYING, AND I WILL NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

This had a rather interesting effect on Vernon, such as that he jerked backwards as if slapped. He was staring silently at the boy in front of him and his face had contorted into something resembling confusion. Harry's reaction to his usual tactics had not given the expected result. Far from it, indeed.

Harry was not giving the walrus time to react or gain the upper hand. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SLAVE!"

Vernon's confused expression deepened. Clearly such a concept did not compute. The Harry he knew was meek. Quiet. Obedient even. What is this?

"Things are going to _CHANGE_ around here, and if _ANY_ of you, try anything at all, you'll _WISH_ I had turned you into **cockroaches**!" His voice had taken a snarling quality as he reached the end of his sentence. Harry then turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

The messy haired boy had made it half way down the block, before he heard the muffled shouts of his muggle uncle. " - not even allowed to do your freakishness! You come back here, boy!" But he easily ignored the blustering. After-all, who was Vernon Dursley next to someone like Lord Voldemort?

Eventually, Harry's aimless wandering had brought him to the local mall. Pushing through the doors, he relished in the rush of cool processed air. The halls and stores were neat, and tidy. It was quite frankly the antithesis of Diagon-Alley. In other words: Boring.

Walking along the corridor, he paused in front of a repurposed grocery store. Where the checkout lanes were once located, now stood a check-in desk, and a row of treadmills. Beyond that, were large matts, and against the back wall were long wooden sticks and swords. In the center, several pairs of people wearing body armor and masks, dueled each other with the long wooden sticks he had seen on the walls.

" - to Yukimura's Kendo! Are you interested in signing up for lessons?" Harry snapped out of his trance and realized that someone was talking to him. At the front desk, a college aged asian girl was grinning at him in amusement.

"Sorry.." Harry blushed. "It's just so… err."

"Your first time seeing it?" She prompted.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The girl giggled. "It's called Kendo. It's a popular sport in Japan that dates back centuries." She explained. "It evolved from the combat forms that Ancient Samurai were famous for."

"Wow.." Harry breathed.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so rude! My name is Kira!" She blurted awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Kira, what have I told you about flirting on the job?" A man wearing a white Gi had appeared next to Harry without him even noticing. His voice was deep and strong with a guttural lilt typical of his Japanese accent. Despite the appearance of his white receding hair and wrinkled skin, he looked very fit.

Kira only gawked in indignation.

"I apologize for my granddaughter." He smiled mischievously. "Whenever she sees a handsome boy, she just cannot help herself!"

"GRANDPA!"

The man laughed warmly, and then looked Harry directly in the eyes. "I'm not in the habit of pressuring potential clients, but if you would like a tour…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Err… I don't want to impose…" Harry was nervous. Despite his kindness, this man was very intimidating, and he felt like his nerve had flown away.

"Not at all! Come along, young Harry." Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, he guided Harry into the dojo. "My name is Shigeo Yukimura, and I am what is called a Kendo Hanshi. Or Master."

The older man continued to patiently explain the art of Kendo and what was taught at the dojo. In the end, Harry knew he was hooked.

\- DTFA -

The mall was quiet at this late hour, with the only light coming from Yukimura's Kendo. At the front desk, Master Yukimura was filling out paperwork, and comparing the forms with information shown on the computer screen in front of him. Behind him, Harry was going through a series of solo forms with a blade.

Even after two weeks of attending classes, Harry felt uncomfortable with the normal loud shouts and grunts that were expected during matches, so remained silent as he practiced swinging the sword. While his blade work was consistently accurate, he still needed to build his upper body strength and endurance.

"Harry." Master Yukimura had put down his work, and stood from his chair.

Immediately stopping, Harry bowed to the older man. "Yes, Master?"

"Something has been niggling in the back of my mind since you arrived this summer." Yukimura began as he approached. "I want to know the _real_ reason you came to me."

Harry looked wide-eyed at the Kendo Master. He couldn't possibly tell him the truth, let alone expect the man to believe him.

The elder looked kindly upon the boy. "I have seen many things in my long life. The look in your eyes… It does not belong on a boy so young. You have seen… experienced… _terrible_ things."

Harry looked at his feet and nodded. "Y-yes, Master." His voice barely above a whisper. "I want to stop being scared."

Master Yukimura looked pensively for a moment, before nodding to himself. "I will teach you."

Eye's shooting up to the man's face, Harry hesitantly responded. "Teach me what, Master?"

"What you need, is not something that I teach to the public." The master clarified. "Going forward, you will learn _true_ sword fighting."

\- DTFA -

The morning of his birthday, Harry heard news that could very well be the best gift he had ever gotten from his "family".

Marge Dursley had been arrested for running an illegal puppy-mill. And if the accusations made by the Bobbies were true, she was guaranteed prison time for attempted murder while resisting arrest.

With a skip in his step, and a grin that split his face, Harry Potter left the house for sword practice. Today was going to be a good day, indeed.

\- DTFA -

The evening before he was due to board the Hogwarts Express, Harry packed his belongings and cleaned up his room. On the floor in front of him laid a long box lined with a soft red velvet. The velvet was embroidered with white Japanese characters and figures of samurai in various poses.

A sheathed Katana blade sat in his hands, as he kneeled before the velvet lined box. Carefully, he placed the sword inside, and closed the lid. His Master had given him his first sword just that afternoon, and had instructed him to practice his forms throughout the school year.

Master Yukimura made it very clear that he was not to backslide, for he would be tested upon his return. Harry smiled wistfully. He would miss the man that had become a father figure. The only one to truly teach him that he was worth something. Wanted even.

With a sigh, the messy haired boy placed the sword box into his school trunk and finished packing.

\- DTFA -

"Errr…. Hello, Dobby." A frisson of fear raced through Harry when he looked upon the unstable house elf. "You… work here now?"

"Oh Yes!" the elf's ears flapped about as he nodded eagerly. "Dobby being enjoying the workies at Hoggy-Warts, Harry Potter Sir!" At this Dobby hopped from foot to foot, unable to remain still.

"That's nice…"

"Is the Great Harry Potter being needing something from Dobby?" The elf looked positively /desperate/ to be useful. "Anything at all?"

"Well…" Harry hedged. "Come to think of it, yeah."

Dobby eye's grew impossibly wider. " _Really_?"

"Do you know a place where I can practice my martial arts?" Harry asked. "I need someplace safe where I won't accidentally hurt someone. Preferably... hidden."

"Dobby being knowing a place!" Dobby started jumping up and down frantically and clapping his hands. "The other elf's be calling it the Come and Go Room!"

"Where is it?" Harry couldn't believe his luck. "Can you -"

Dobby didn't bother waiting for him to finish, and grabbed Harry's hand. With a hard jerk, and the sensation of being stuff through a tiny rubber tube, Harry and Dobby appeared in the 7th floor corridor with an obnoxious popping sound.

"- show me?" Harry finished lamely.

Dobby cringed and chuckled nervously.

\- DTFA -

The library was an annoying bustling mass of students. Harry and Hermione had taken over an entire table to themselves, and found themselves defending it with a fierce show bordering on the feral. On one side, Hermione had built a fort of law books collected in her effort to build a case for Buckbeak. The other was occupied by Ancient Runes and Enchanting texts in a coliseum configuration around Harry.

On occasion, Hermione would look up over the top of her mountain of books with a look of pride on her face. Harry, didn't notice this as he was far too engrossed. His latest translation assignment had been completed a half hour ago. The object of his focus, was a crude two part diagram of swirling runes that twisted around an approximation of his Katana.

The messy haired boy was muttering to himself as he jotted down notes and used his wand to adjust the runes written on the diagram. "Anti-summoning…. Hidden in plain view…. Hmmm…. I wonder if i switch these around… intuitive draw…. No, that wouldn't work... Don't want it to stay insubstantial even to me…"

On his diagram, the drawing of the sword would occasionally fade in and out of existence as if demonstrating what the runes would do when activated. "Maybe an activation word? Hmmm… Could it be silent?"

\- DTFA -

The night sky was abnormally bright, and was steadily getting more so as the full moon peeked around a cloud. "Oh my - !" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

In front of them, Professor Lupin had begun to convulse, signaling the start of his transformation. Not missing a beat, Sirius whirled around. "RUN!"

But Harry was rooted to the spot. Yet again, he was helpless to protect his friends. He had not been able to finish enchanting his sword, so it had been left in his trunk. 'Still useless…'

Remus Lupin's terrifying and agonizing transformation was now complete. The werewolf creature before them, reared up and snarled ferociously. But the monster was unable to take a step forward. The black furry form of Sirius the Grim collided with it, causing them both to tumble down the hill and out of sight. Growls and yelps were heard in the distance as Harry snapped out of his stupor.

Rounding on a very much awake Peter, Harry jabbed his wand forward with a disarming charm that sent Lupin's wand flying out of the rat animagus' hand. Unfortunately, he was too slow to do anything further, as Peter shrank down to his rodent form and scampered away.


	2. Ascension Interrupted

The train ride back to London was a solemn affair. A dark cloud hung over Harry despite his friends' attempts to cheer him up. Not even the letter from Sirius could shine a light upon his dark thoughts. Although he certainly appreciated the Invisible Quick-Draw Wand Holster that had been stuffed into the envelope. / _For peace of mind..._ /

Sirius was still a fugitive, and the filth that had framed him had escaped... again. The only one who had a hope of freeing him from the Dursleys was ripped from him before he had finished processing the implication. 'A godfather… of course I was foolish to hope. It's almost as if someone _wants_ me to suffer.'

Another blow, was the news that not only had Severus Snape outed Professor Lupin as a werewolf, but the kind man had never returned from the forest after the full moon. No one had seen or heard from him since that fateful night.

Sirius's letter had mentioned that his friend Remus had not contacted him, and that he would search for the man. Harry could only hope that his godfather wouldn't risk his own freedom unnecessarily.

After strapping the holster to his arm, and inserting his wand, Harry stepped over the game of exploding snap taking place on the compartment floor. He reassured Ron and Hermione that he would return quickly. Slipping through the door, he closed it behind himself, and made his way along the corridor towards the loo.

He passed multiple compartments filled with students exchanging stories and goodbyes. The train was due to arrive in an hour, and everyone wanted to spend as much time with their friends as possible. Yet Harry couldn't help but want to be alone.

Unnoticed by Harry, a cloaked figure had appeared at the end of the train car, and followed silently behind him. Before the boy could reach the doors to the loo, his vision began to darken, and the last thing he saw was the floor rushing to meet his face.

\- DTFA -

The first thing to pop into Harry's groggy mind was how hard the bed was. The next, was the realization that he wasn't at the Dursley's house. He was in fact, on a very cold concrete floor.

After spending every morning for the past year practicing, Harry was able to remain perfectly still and observe his surroundings. It was dark outside the windows, and the warehouse was illuminated by a few naked light bulbs. Directly facing him, was an unconscious Remus Lupin bound with ropes in a circle of runes. The next thing he noticed, was that there were more circles of runes drawn on the floor around himself. Continuing clockwise, he identified a large bowl of red liquid, a very ugly man that was also bound, an amorphous cloud pushing against a glowing magical shield, another bound man that was rather plain looking, and lastly a cage containing a bird that moved so fast that it looked like a car blurring past at highway speed.

"I know you're awake, boy."

Harry's eyes snapped open in reflex and pinpointed the voice. The owner of the voice was standing at a table containing various flasks and a book sitting on a pedestal.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice quavered despite his attempts at remaining calm. He had a long way to go, but he had taken his Master's words to heart. / _Panic Makes You Stupid!_ / The boy's hands wouldn't move, and he came to the frightening conclusion that he was also bound in ropes. And to his growing horror, another set of runes had been drawn around his body.

"I suppose I could tell you." The man chuckled. "It's not like you can do anything about it, anyway." Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to pace around. "I had a dream you know… idyllic really... a good job, a house of my own, a dog even! But _NO!_ Those unspeakables were too good for me! They laughed at me! I was ready to hand over a book written during the time of Atlantis, and they _LAUGHED_ at me! That! That! **ARGH**! That four-eyed troll had the audacity to burn my application right in front of my face!"

Stalking back to the table, he picked up the book and waved it about. "This book is _PRICELESS!_ To be rejected even after I offered to give it up! The insult!" Slamming it back down. "I'll show them! I will! They're going to regret ever crossing me!"

The man cackled with glee. "Can you guess what's written in this book, boy?" He didn't wait for an answer and started pacing spastically once more. "Magic! _Powerful_ magic, at that! And i'm going to use it to make them **_PAY!_**

"You see… I have a plan! These men here are werewolves… that bowl contains giant blood, the creature over there is a bogart, and the bird… uhh… it doesn't matter! With the sacrifices I have chosen, ultimate power will be in my hands!"

" _Sacrifices?!_ " Harry gasped in horror. He knew that word meant murder in every culture. 'No! Not Remus!'

"Oh.. _yes!_ " The man grinned sickly. "It truly is a shame that a man like Lupin has to die for my rise to power, but such is life... " Then he looked down upon the very ugly man behind harry. "Fenrir Greyback, however… well… the world won't miss _him_."

"Please! Don't do this!" Harry pleaded in desperation. "You _can't_ do this!"

"Oh, but I _can!_ " Laughing the man rubbed his hands together. "This little book… they laughed… the _fools_ … this book is _special_ … and so are _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, my dear boy. This ritual will transfer the essence of these sacrifices into your body. Power of the Wolf! Strength of the Giant! Speed of the… uhh… bird thingy! Shapeshifting too! And _THEN_ , I will supplant your mind… with my _own_! I will cherish the looks on their faces as their precious Boy-Who-Lived slaughters them _ALL!_ "

" ** _NO!_** " The boy screamed. Harry's mind reeled at what was about to happen. His breathing sped up and he began to hyperventilate in his terror. His confidence and sense of calm fled him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Harry frantically pulled at the ropes binding his arms and legs to no avail. "No! No! No! No!..." *sob*

"Struggle all you want… For once it is I… it is I who holds all of the cards… I have the power…" The man muttered to himself as he drew his wand. "The world shall soon see what I am _truly_ capable of!"

The man flicked his wand causing the men to float to their feet. "Those fools at the Ministry will learn to fear my new name…

" _DEUCALION!_ DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

Harry stared at Remus in despair. The man's eyes drifted open. But they were strange looking… clouded. When the ropes fell to the floor, a large knife materialized in his hand. Harry's eyes widened in dawning horror as Remus raised the knife and aimed it at his stomach. "REMUS, **NO**!"

Wailing in anguish, Harry was powerless to stop Remus from thrusting the knife into his own gut. The man who he had come to respect, committed suicide without even flinching.

The runes drawn on the floor began to glow a bright malevolent red. Outside of Harry's peripheral vision, the creatures in the other circles were engulfed in black flames.

After the bodies of the three werewolves slumped to the floor, an eerie glowing mist rose from the runes and flowed towards Harry. When the mist reached his bound form, it seeped into his skin. At first Harry didn't feel anything, but the moment the mist fully settled inside of him he began to feel shooting pains in his chest.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The pain was unimaginable. The messy-haired boy screamed his lungs out, while his veins bulged and pulsated disturbingly. Black wicked looking claws sprouted from his fingertips, and his teeth elongated into razor sharp fangs. Harry's ears lengthened and turned pointed at the ends. His face mutated into a monstrous visage, a mockery of humanity.

The demented man gazed upon the transforming boy with sadistic glee. His grin widened when he saw Harry's eyes open revealing bright red glowing irises.

The man's grin faltered when he realized something was wrong. He had forgotten to account for the sudden increase of strength provided by the giant's blood. The Dark Lord Wannabe screamed girlishly, when the newly transformed monster snapped all of the ropes and leaped forward with an earth-shaking roar. With not but a gurgle, the Would-be Dark Lord's head was torn from his shoulders spraying blood in every direction. Soon the body was ripped asunder and dismembered in a frenzy of animalistic rage.

Body parts skidded and flopped across the floor as the feral boy turned his head upwards and howled. Beside him, the table had been upturned by the flying bits of flesh. Some of the flasks on the table had been filled with unknown potions and were now mixing together upon the floor. A large fire erupted from the reacting chemicals and spread quickly in all directions.

Despite the haze of feral rage, Harry had enough presence of mind to flee. Loping away on all fours, he smashed through a set of doors. Behind him, the fire had reached several canisters and tanks which ignited violently. The force of the blast drove the boy to his knees as searing heat washed over his back.

Raising his bloody claw-tipped hands, he stared at them in horror. " _What am I?_ " His voice was distorted by his mouth being filled with far too many teeth.

His red glowing eyes rose upwards. Standing before him, was one Shigeo Yukimura looking extremely concerned and frantic. The old man had been loading groceries into his car when the explosion had nearly given him a heart attack. He had recognized Harry's messy black hair immediately.

"Get up! Get **_UP!_** We have little time!" Snatching one of Harry's arms, he yanked him to his feet with surprising strength and dragged him toward a parked car across the street. A small flickering sign denoted the parking lot as belonging to / _Fish of the Orient_ /. "Get **_IN_** , boy! Before the bobbies show up!"

The blue older model Citroen roared to life. With a squeal of tires, it reversed away from the building and took off down the road away from Royal Albert Wharf. In the back seat, Harry shivered and hugged himself in misery.

He had just witnessed the apparent suicide of his favorite defense professor, and had been turned into a monster. The blood on his clothes was wet and caused the cloth to stick to him grossly. His vision was blurry despite his glasses making it through the horrible events of the evening. Tugging them off of his face, revealed a much sharper world. Harry rubbed his face in bafflement which only served to smear the blood even more. 'Oh, Merlin… I've killed a man… with my bare hands! I'm a _beast!_ ' His nose wrinkled at the sharp metallic smell surrounding himself. Hints of exhaust and petrol occasionally broke through the scent cloud that encompassed him.

"Harry." Master Yukimura had managed to steady himself, and addressed the boy calmly. "I need you to breath. Sit up, and take deep long breaths. I know you can do this. Everything is going to be OK. I'm going to help you." His stream of calm advice continued like this for several minutes. On occasion, his Master would catch his red glowing eyes to check if his words were getting through.

Soon enough, Harry's eyes faded back to their usual bright green, causing Yukimura to sigh in relief. "You're doing good, Harry. We'll be there in an hour."

Harry's voice was thick from crying. "Where are we going?" Looking around, he was astonished at how clear and sharp everything was. He could see further down the street than he ever could previously. Street signs seemed to magnify into view if he focused.

"My home. You can't go back to your Aunt and Uncle like this. It is far too dangerous."

This elicited a nod of agreement. The temptation to use his new claws on his fat uncle would be too great.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk later." The steady wet squelch of a heartbeat lulled Harry into a doze. His last coherent thought was 'How am I able to hear that?'


	3. The Shattered Shinai

The Shattered Shinai

*snap* A broken toothpick drops into a bucket. *snap* Another joins it. In the bucket was an ever growing mountain of broken toothpicks.

Ever so slowly, Harry applied pressure to a new toothpick. *snap* His hand released the splintered wood and reached for a new one. The messy-haired boy had been ordered by Master Yukimura to keep up with this exercise until he could hold a toothpick without breaking it. It wouldn't do to snap his wand in the middle of a spell at school. Let alone destroy a Shinai while sparring.

Harry was rather startled when Master Yukimura had made the comment about his wand. His Master explained that he had been born without magic to a magical family. But instead of wallowing in self-pity, he had trained his body to fight instead. His granddaughter however, was a witch, and had attended Mahoutokoro in Japan.

Before being sent to bed the previous evening, Harry had been told in a no nonsense tone of voice, that he would not be allowed to sit idle and sink into despair. His Master expected him to work his frustrations out in the dojo and not waste a single opportunity to better himself. The evidence of his new control problem was sitting within a large trash can in the back corner of the Dojo. He had been practicing strikes with a Shinai that morning, when he had accidentally shattered it against a training dummy. Said dummy was keeping the Shinai company in the trashcan. Training dummies weren't particularly useful if it looked like it had been run over by a lorry.

*snap* Harry sighed in frustration. He had been at this for 3 hours. It wasn't all bad, honestly. He had managed to go a full 30 seconds before the brittle little stick of wood snapped. This was a vast improvement over the instant destruction upon pulling one from the box, when he started.

It was now 2 hours after closing time, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. The day before, his Master had dragged him out of bed, sat him down with a tray of tea, and had lectured him thoroughly.

/

 _"_ _Harry." Master Yukimura looked the boy dead in the eyes. "What happened to you last night… No one so young should experience it…"_

 _Harry stared at the low table between them with a thousand yard stare._

 _The elder took a deep breath and continued. "It will be difficult. Make no mistake. There will be nightmares… You may even find it difficult to look at yourself in a mirror."_

 _The boy's eyes squeezed shut with an anguished twist to his face. "I'm a monster…"_

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ _" The old man snapped causing Harry's head to jerk up to meet his gaze, eyes wide. "You are_ _ **NOT**_ _a monster! That insane wannabe was the monster. And he got_ _ **exactly**_ _what he deserved!"_

 _"_ _But - "_

 _"_ _NO BUTS!" His Master would not be deterred. "Listen to me, and listen /well/. You have been given great power. It may have come at the cost of an innocent life. A life that now resides inside of you…" A finger poked Harry in the chest at this. "It is now your responsibility to use this new power to protect others! Remember your friend! Hold his memory in your heart! It will not be your weakness.. But your_ _ **strength!**_ _"_

 _Harry's eyes were contemplative and filled with hope. Master Yukimura's words flowed into him, giving him a sense of clarity. Purpose even._

 _"_ _This won't be the first time that you will have to kill to survive. To kill to protect an innocent." The old man picked up the teapot and refilled his cup. "There will be others… others who deserve even less mercy._ True monsters _." The teapot was returned to its place on the table. "Are you ready to walk this path?"_

 _Focusing on the table pattern, Harry asked himself an important question. 'Would I be able kill one person to protect another? For Hermione? For the Weasleys? Set my principles aside so that someone else won't have to?' Meeting his Master's eyes, he found himself nodding in agreement._

 _Master Yukimura smiled with pride._

/

Harry regarded the toothpick held between his fingers. He had been holding onto it for a few minutes now, and it hadn't snapped. Eyes widening, he picked up a second with his other hand. A grin spread across his face when it didn't snap either. Breathing a sigh of relief, he dropped them back into the box of unused toothpicks.

Harry stood up, and approached the weapon racks. His right hand extended and snatched up the nearest staff, before twirling it skillfully with a grin.

\- DTFA -

With his fine muscle control up to snuff, Harry was given clearance to return to sparring. Today he was up against a man in his 30's with a short staff.

The fight started slow, each gauging each other to determine a vector of attack. After a minute, Harry moved forward spinning the staff in his hand and rushed his opponent. Strike, parry, swipe, parry, on and on it went, until finally he was able to catch the man's lower leg with the staff and sweep him off his feet.

Helping the man to his feet, he turned at the sound of clapping. "Bravo!" Standing next to Master Yukimura was none other than Albus Dumbledore, wearing an outdated muggle pinstripe suit with his beard tucked into the belt.

"Professor?" Harry shook hands with his partner, and moved to greet the Headmaster.

"Hello, Harry." Albus started. "It is good to see you healthy and unharmed. We were quite distressed when it was discovered that you had gone missing!"

Harry looked uncomfortable and floundered to come up with an excuse; he couldn't possibly tell the truth after what his Master had warned him about. / _"They'll lock you up and cut you open to see what makes you tick!"_ / Luckily, the man was quick to save him the trouble. "That would be my fault, i'm afraid." The Japanese man confessed. "I was in need of Harry's assistance with a project here at the Dojo, and may have hurried him off a little too hastily."

"Hasty, _indeed_." Dumbledore intoned with a reproachful eyebrow raise. "His trunk was left behind, and friends nary the wiser." * _ahem_ * "But fear not! I have brought your things along with me today. I'm sure Hedwig wouldn't mind seeing you." The headmaster smiled reassuringly, and then looked at the boy over his glasses. "I would also suggest young man, that you send a letter to his most concerned friends to let them know you are safe. Yes?"

Smiling, Harry responded. "Of course, Professor. I'd like to avoid Hermione's lecture that's sure to come."

"Excellent! Well, now that we have everything in order, I _must_ be going." Albus appraised the Dojo around himself, clearly impressed and turned to leave. "Ah! One more thing." He raised a finger with a far away look. "I seem to recall a certain red-headed family looking forward to your joining them at their home and that the Irish National Team is competing against Bulgaria for the World Cup. Good day." With a wink, he wandered off into the Mall proper and disappeared.

Near the front desk, a snowy owl in a cage and a school trunk sat discreetly out of the way of foot traffic. "Oooh! Aren't you _beautiful!_ " Kira cooed over Hedwig, as Harry and his Master exchanged a look.

\- DTFA -

" **FASTER!** " Master Yukimura barked.

Harry's hands were held at his sides as his claws extended and retracted rapidly. Sweat trickled down his face as he forced himself to shift at will as fast as he could. This was the second round of rapid shifting he had been ordered to do. While he didn't seem to have an issue staying human yet, his Master wanted him to be able to shift as easily as breathing. No thinking or concentration should be needed when you're life could be in danger. So long as he avoided stressful situations, no one else's life would be in danger.. from him.

Vision blurring from exhaustion, Harry finally collapsed to the ground. He was panting and sweating heavily from the extreme exertion and calorie burn. A cool bottle of water was pressed into his hands, and was drained within seconds. "Thanks."

Master Yukimura was nodding approvingly as he gazed upon his student. "When you return to school, I expect you to keep up with your practice and exercises. If I do not receive letters from you on a regular basis, I /will/ come looking for you. And if I do not like what I see, Harry… You will regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master." Harry had regained his composure and rose to his feet to bow his head respectfully.

"Good!" The old man smiled warmly at the boy. "Shower and prepare yourself. Arthur Weasley will be arriving to pick you up in an hour. Do me proud, Harry."

With a bright grin, Harry picked up his towel and trotted to the locker room. The weeks of practice had served him well. His newly acquired agility and reflexes had enabled him to progress at an absurd pace. Harry just hoped it would be enough.

\- DTFA -

The stars were out, and the air was pleasantly warm and calm. Crickets chirped, and garden gnomes jabbered at each other. A sign attached to a rickety looking mailbox designated the weird ramshackle monstrosity of a house as: / _The Burrow_ /.

*crack*

A distortion of warping air and matter exploded into existence marking the arrival of Arthur Weasley, and Harry Potter. With a mere shake of his head, Harry steadied himself, and appeared to all the world as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

"Alright there, Harry?" Arthur asked with a vaguely impressed expression.

"Yep."

"The first time I took Ron through side-along, he promptly vomited."

"Can't imagine why."

Arthur chuckled and held up his hand. "Before we go in.. there's something I need to tell you."

At Harry's questioning look, Arthur bit his lip pensively. "We found Remus Lupin." Dithering a moment, he finally continued. * _sigh_ * "Molly didn't want me to say anything, but I felt you had a right know. If what my children told me is accurate, you had gotten fairly close to the man over the course of the year."

The boy had stopped breathing and was staring at Arthur in shock. 'Oh, _fuck_ … what did they find?'

"No one knows what really happened, or what he was doing in that warehouse when it burned down. Nothing left but embers. The Aurors were amazed they found him at all…" The man kicked a rock in frustration. "They wouldn't even give the man the _dignity_ of a proper burial! The ministry just swept it under the rug, as if he were just some.. some… embarrassing bit of _trash_!"

While Arthur continued to rant about the injustice of Remus' posthumous treatment, Harry was trying to control his breathing. His eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched, digging his emerging claws into the palms of his hands. Blood began to drip to the ground.

"Harry?" A hand landed on his shoulder. His snapped open and his breathing had evened out. Harry looked down at the very human fingernails on the tips of his fingers.

"I'm ok..." Harry nodded and took a deep breath. 'That was close.'

"Alright, then." Arthur squeezed the shoulder under his hand a moment and then put his arm around Harry's shoulder. Guiding Harry towards the house, Arthur leaned in. "Let's see what Molly has cooking, eh?"


	4. Accidental Outcome

Accidental Outcome

A stone skipped across a pond. Frogs croaked merrily, and a bird swooped down to catch a Water Strider. Another rock was tossed, but sank immediately.

"Ron there's... " Harry hesitated scratching his newly appearing stubble. He knew he needed to trust his friends, but he was scared of rejection. So far they hadn't abandoned him in light of his connection to Voldemort, so maybe they would support him in this too? _Bloody Hell_.

Ron halted his latest attempt to skip a rock. "Yeah, Mate?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Harry steeled his resolve. He could do this! Ron's attention was now fully engaged. "I was there when Remus died."

*gasp* "Cor… really?"

"Yeah…" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I was kidnapped from the train… I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid."

"What happened?" Ron was now gaping in horror.

"There was a ritual…" Harry sat down on a log next to the pond. "A man… a _crazy_ man had also abducted Remus, and two other men… he…" Squeezing his eyes closed, he continued. "He used a spell to make them kill themselves! It made their werewolf power combine with some other things, and the ritual… put it inside of me." Harry eye's burned at the memory. "That git was going to… to… take over my body and use me to murder his enemies."

Ron eyes were huge, and his raised to his mouth. " _Harry?_ A-are you?"

Harry nodded his head. "It changed me. But I… that man can't hurt anyone else now." His face hardened. "I made him _pay_. Pay for killing _Remus!_ " The boy clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

"Does.. does it _hurt?_ " Sometimes Ron could surprise people. He didn't care that Harry all but admitted to killing someone, and was more concerned with his friend's welfare. He honestly, trusted the raven haired boy more completely than even he himself understood.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I didn't even feel the full moon. And there's been two since." Harry looked up. "I can… change when I ever I want. But it's not like Remus. I don't turn into that mindless mockery of a wolf. It's still me… just… _angrier_."

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"He doesn't know. No one does." Harry explained. "My Kendo teacher found me right after it happened. He told me to keep it a secret, or my life could be over. People would want to hurt me."

"Blimey…" Ron plopped down next to Harry on the log and looked at him. He hesitantly put his hand on his friend's shoulder, before squeezing it more firmly. "You're my best mate, Harry. I'll help you, ok?"

"Really?"

"What are best mates for?" Ron grinned. "So… can you show me?" His face was excited and interested.

"I suppose…" Harry looked around and saw that no one was nearby. He turned his body so that no one looking out of the house would see him, and made the irises of his eyes glow bright red. Raising his hands he wiggled his claw tipped fingers at his friend. " **GRRR**!" The sound was ferocious and his razor sharp fangs glinted through his grin.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Wow. Is that all there is to it? Like… do you get furry at all?"

"That's about the extent of it. I can shift a bit more, and look more wild. But not much more."

"Wicked!"

"I'm really strong too!" Harry was excited that he could share this with someone. He couldn't stand the idea of living with this secret, always paranoid of someone finding out. "I was able to lift a Mini over my head once. I got told off for it, but it was just so… so amazing! And that's not all!"

Standing up, Harry paced in front of his friend. "Master Yukimura - that's my teacher - said I matched a legend to a Tee. There used to be another breed of werewolves - werewolves like me! - and they were considered guardians. Protectors! I could be like them! So i've been learning how to fight, and how to control this. Honor Remus, you know?"

"Like a real life Lockhart?" Ron asserted questioningly.

" _Ew!_ No!" Harry looked disgusted. "But I get what you're saying." With a shudder, he returned to pacing and ignored Ron's snickering. "My master told me that I should consider finding people I can trust. To build a pack."

"He told you to _bite_ people?" Ron gasped. "Turn other people - make them like you?"

"Yeah." Harry looked at the redhead uncertainly. "I don't know if anyone would want to do it, considering the prejudices. But, Merlin… I just feel so… strong… confident… better even." Harry looked across the pond with a far away look. "I feel like i'm finally becoming what I was meant to be. I just wish it hadn't come at such a cost." Harry's face crumpled a bit.

Ron was still sitting on the log, and regarded Harry. What if _he_ could be strong too? Be a part of Harry's pack?

But before Ron could open his mouth and enquire any further, a voice rang out over the backyard. "BOYS! Hermione is here!"

\- DTFA -

" - and then she goes 'Lulu being so sorry!' and everyone just stares!" Fred finishes for George causing laughter around the dinner table.

"Psst.. Harry!" Ron nudges the boy in the ribs. "Are you going to tell Hermione?" But he was apparently not discreet enough because Fred immediately zeroed in.

"Tell her what, Ronnie-kins?" Fred leaned forward.

"Share with the rest of the class!" George joined in with a demented grin. Harry appeared to be extremely uncomfortable and looked like a deer staring into headlights. Ron winced at his blunder.

Hermione looked annoyed by the Twins' behavior, but before she could interject, Molly put a stop to it. "Fred! George! That's enough!"

"Come on, Mother Dear!"

"Inquiring minds want to know!"

Arthur gave the boys a stern look. "Listen to your mother."

Molly stood up and glared at the boys. "I will not have you pressuring Harry. If he isn't ready to tell anyone, it isn't our right to push!" This just made Harry shrink in his seat and cringe with mortification.

Hermione's eyes widened in sudden comprehension, and bit her bottom lip in consternation. Ginny looked oddly disappointed, before giving a supportive smile.

"Now drop it, and go to your room!" The Weasley matriarch pointed upwards with finality.

Later on, Harry had made an attempt at helping Molly cleanup after dinner. She politely rebuffed him, stating that he was a guest in their home, and he should enjoy his time here. Hermione was about to pull him away, when Molly held up her hand for them to wait.

Walking over to a bookcase, Molly pulled a thin book from the shelf and placed it in Harry's hands. "Now Harry. You're reaching the age where you're going through a lot of changes. And if that five o'clock shadow is anything to go by, it's happening rather fast. I want you to know that you will always have our support. Charlie went through the same thing when he was your age, and we love him no less than any of the others. Fancying other boys doesn't make you less of a man. Look at Charlie! He's a big confident man now! There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. In fact, I am _very proud_ of you for having the courage to tell Ron. Now go on upstairs. You can hold onto this for as long as you need it."

Harry stared down, astonished at the book in his hands. On the cover, two Wizards were staring at each other with little hearts floating around them.

/ _When Wizards Fancy Other Wizards_

 _Homosexuality and You_ /

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry's voice was tight a bit squeaky, as he pressed the book to his chest. His face had gone tomato red in his mortification.

With a smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes, Molly shooed them away and turned back to cleaning the kitchen. "He's going to break so many hearts…"

"Come on, Harry." Hermione grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. "You're so brave…"

The two teenagers climbed the stairs towards Ron's room. "Harry, I'm serious! I know in the muggle world, there's a lot of bigotry. But here. Wizarding society is a lot more progressive."

"Really?" Harry looked intrigued.

Hermione nodded her head as they walked through Ron's door. "No one is going to care. I promise! Well… I suppose there's going to a be lot of really disappointed witches. But that's their problem, not yours! Anyway, I'm off to bed, I have a date with a new transfiguration book! Goodnight boys!" Hermione paused a moment and stepped forward to give Harry a bone crushing hug. She then backed out of the room and strode up the next staircase.

Harry wandered across the room, and plopped down onto his cot. Flipping open the book in his hands, he skimmed through several pages of text and what appeared to be a demonstration of an STD prevention charm.

Ron hadn't moved an inch since the two had entered. His face was contorted in amusement, trying to hold in a laugh. Then he cocked his head sideways when he realized that Harry was actually reading the book. "Er… wait… _are you?_ "

Harry's head shot up and regarded the redhead for a moment. "Yeah… kind of? I wasn't going to keep it a secret or anything. I just wasn't sure yet."

"Blimey, Harry! I feel like a right git!" Ron cringed.

"It's ok. No harm done." Snapping the book closed, Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I hadn't had a chance to really put much thought into it lately, with everything that's been happening."

"Is there anyone that you fancy?"

"Well.. I've seen Oliver in the locker room on occasion, and liked what I saw - don't say anything! - and there are a couple of 6th year Hufflepuffs that are pretty handsome…" Harry blushed a bit, and ducked his head.

"I suppose, objectively speaking, I can understand why. Oliver isn't exactly hard on the eyes. Just be sure to learn a good silencing charm, if you bring any blokes to our dorm room."

Harry just laughed, and returned to his book.

\- DTFA -

Ron stared at his unblemished arm. He was laying on his side, facing the wall in an attempt to fall back to sleep. Ron knew he should have known better, but Harry really looked distressed. His friend had transformed in his sleep, and was shredding the sheets for merlin's sake! Mum and Dad could have walked in at any time!

Mum had warned him about waking people from nightmares. They lashed out. They _bite_ people. Granted, Ron had been seriously considering how great it would be to be super-strong and have wicked claws. But he had hoped to have a little more time to warm up to it.

'Bloody hell, that was close! It's damn lucky I have a history of tripping over my own feet at night. Mum didn't even give me a second glance when Harry blamed himself for the noise. Oh, well. Serves me right, I suppose.' The redhead pursed his lips. 'In for a knut, in for a galleon. Could be worse. I could be a mindless killing machine once a month, instead.' With a negligent shrug, Ron relaxed into his mattress and drifted off.

On the cot across the room, Harry was wearing a horribly guilty expression. His nightmares had been all over the place! One minute he was seeing an old man get murdered by a creepy looking baby, and the next he was reliving the memory of Remus driving the knife into himself. When Ron had touched him, he was in the middle of mauling the dream version of his kidnapper. 'I could have killed him… _fuck!_ '

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry tried to suppress the urge to cry. 'I have no idea what i'm doing.'


	5. Instant Infatuation

Instant Infatuation

[ _"He was brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said._ ] Any further comment was ended, when she realized Viktor Krum was flying towards them instead of the ground. "Holy Cricket! He's coming up! Oh my! He looks a terrible mess…"

She was right, as Viktor Krum landed and vaulted off of his broom into the Top Box, his bleeding nose could be seen. The quidditch player strode forward, straight backed, to the Bulgarian Minister and handed him the snitch. "Father."

"You fought bravely, my son." The bulgarian intoned with a solemn smile.

"You can speak english?!" Fudge sounded outraged.

"Son?" Someone muttered in the background.

" _Viktor Krum!_ " Another voice shouted incredulously.

"And you've been letting me mime everything all day!" Fudge ranted.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron jabbed Harry in the side. "That's-that's-that's Viktor _Krum!_ "

"Vell, it vos very funny." The Bulgarian Minister snickered.

"Yeah…" Harry was breathless. Suddenly the world fell away, and only Viktor existed. His lips parted, and his heart fluttered like an angry snitch. "He sure is…" All sound faded away, as the only thing he could hear was a strong heartbeat.

After shaking hands with his father, Viktor turned to examine the others in the Top Box. His eyes landed on Harry, and couldn't look away. He felt magnetized to the raven haired boy. The powerful presence, and strong looking face. 'Who is this… this incubus?' Viktor's thick eyebrows drew together.

Draco Malfoy attempted to get the Bulgarian seeker's attention. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to - wait where are you going?" Viktor stepped past the blonde as if he wasn't even there. For he had eyes only for Harry.

"Harrryyyyy!" Ron squeaked and shook his friend frantically. "He's coming over here!"

Off to the side, Hermione and Ginny were pointing giggling at Draco's infuriated expression. "Oh wow, Herm! He's going after Harry!" Ginny whispered. "Look at Malfoy's _face_!" *guffaw*

Harry grinned, his eyes intensifying and looking at the bulgarian straight in the eyes.

"Hello, I am V-Viktor." The player stuttered, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Harry." The teen responded. "Harry Potter." 'Oliver's got /nothing/ on this bloke.'

"I am… very pleased to meet you." Viktor breathed. Tasting his own blood dripping across his lips, he wiped his face off with his sleeve, and blushed in embarrassment. They both chuckled, and looked at each other in alternating shyness and confidence.

While Harry and Viktor made halting attempts at communicating through their obvious infatuation with each other, Draco looked on, green with envy. Others also stared at the pair for different reasons. Amusement. Greed. Jealousy. Hate. Intrigue.

But to Harry and Viktor, the rest of the world didn't exist. "Did you graduate recently? You look so young to be on a national team." Harry asked.

"No, I still have another year." Viktor answered. "I vill return to Durmstrang. Vhot about you?"

"Hogwarts for me." Harry smiled. "I'm going back for my fourth year."

"Truly? You look so mature, handsome boy." Viktor's eyes were hooded and his voice was husky. His hand cupped Harry's chin and ran his thumb over his lower lip. "Ve could… write?"

"Yeah. I'd love to." Harry was blushing from the 'Handsome Boy' comment, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

'I must have this… incubus.'

\- DTFA -

Laying on a cot in the Weasley tent, Harry was watching a replay of Viktor's face on the giant billboard. 'Bloody hell, i'm so gone.' On the second play through, he found that his pants were getting rather tight. 'That answers _THAT_ question.'

With a grin, Harry rolled over and stood from the cot. After placing the omnioculars into his bag, he awkwardly adjusted himself, and wandered out into the main section of the tent.

Harry was about to say something to Ron, who was sitting at the table chatting with Hermione, when he suddenly halted in his tracks. Ever so faintly, he could hear yells, and cries. "SSSHHHH!"

Ron startled and looked at the other boy. "Wha-"

"SSHH! Don't you hear that? It's getting louder!"

Hermione's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I don't hear anything,"

"No… I hear it too." Ron stood up. "I think someone's being attacked!"

A loud explosion reverberated through the walls of the tent, causing the three teenagers to cringe violently.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Get your wands!"

"Where's your dad?!"

The door of the tent was yanked open revealing Arthur's face. "KIDS! GET OUT NOW! WE'RE EVACUATING!"

All of the kids in the tent scrambled to grab wands, and throw shoes on. Tumbling out, they were greeted to the sight of burning fires and flying curses. In the distance, several shapes were floating above a crowd of cloaked individuals. One of the floating figures was small, and spinning rapidly.

"Merlin's Balls! Those are the muggles!" Ron shouted.

"Get going!" Arthur grabbed the closest two kids and dragged them away towards the woods. "Follow me!"

No one noticed that Harry hadn't followed, or that he was seething in rage. His eyes slowly shifted red, and his claws popped out. A ripping growl vibrated his chest as he stalked towards the cloaked Wizards. His steps were silent, and he stayed in the shadows.

The cloaked figures had masks shaped like skulls. Some shiny, others a bone white. Their wands jabbed and twirled in different directions as they cast their malevolent spells. More tents exploded or burst into flames, and the muggles in the air would shriek in pain or accelerate their spinning.

Harry reached a tent that was mere feet from the nearest attacker, when shouts were heard in the distance. " **Shite**! It's the Aurors!" The attackers immediately started disappearing with cracking sounds, leaving the muggle family in the air to fall to the ground.

Seconds later, a crazed looking man ran into the clearing. Pointing his wand at the nearest prone muggle, he giggled. " _Crucio!_ "

From behind the cover of the tent, the young werewolf snarled in rage.

"Who's out there?" The man demanded. "Come out, Come out! Where ever you a- ** _AAAAAHHH!_** " His call was cut off by a scream as his wand arm was ripped off at the shoulder. Claws slashed across the side of his face and chest exposing the bone and muscle underneath.

Harry's attack continued until the man's head flew off his shoulders and what was left of the body dropped to the ground.

Ears perking towards the sound of approaching foot steps, the teenage werewolf leaped into shadows and took off at incredible velocity.

Inside the forest, Ron had stopped Hermione. "Harry's gone! We need to find him!" Nodding her head, Hermione followed him back towards the encampment. They had been carefully walking for several minutes in an attempt to avoid unwanted attention. But they didn't have far to go, when Harry burst through the trees and skidded to a halt in front of them.

He was still wolfed-out and rather fierce looking. Blood was splattered across his face, and also dripped from his clawed hands. His glowing red eyes bored into them, assessing their intentions.

" _Harry?!_ " Hermione gasped. "What the _hell?_ " Turning to Ron for support, she was shocked to see that something was very wrong. Ron's eyes were also glowing. But instead of red, they were a yellow-gold color. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and then Ron tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck.

"Alpha?" The redheads voice was vacant and trance-like.

\- DTFA -

Three teenagers were huddled together whispering in Ron's room the next day. The door was closed with several noise making chains dangling from the handle.

"You _WHAT?!_ " Hermione eyes were wide and mouth agape.

"Just what he said, Mione." Ron defended. "He was having a bloody nightmare! Mum _told_ me I shouldn't do it. But, he was tearing up my sheets!"

"I really _am_ sorry about that." Harry muttered. "Do you think the Twins were telling the truth? That the Trace can't tell who is doing magic in a wizarding home?"

" _Harry!_ "

"Don't _Harry_ , him!" Ron snapped. "That rule is bloody stupid anyway. It's blatantly unfair!"

Harry made to cast a _reparo_ on the sheets in question, only to have his wand snatched out of his hand by his bushy-haired friend. "No! You could get _expelled_!"

"So, wait a tick." Hermione shook her head. "You really _do_ like boys, _and_ you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!" Ron interjected. "Err… not the blokes part."

Harry snickered.

"Oi!"

"And you can control it?" Hermione pressed.

Harry nodded emphatically. "Yeah. Mostly?"

" _Mostly?_ "

"If I get angry… _really_ angry… I transform." Harry sighed. "I'm still looking for a way to stay calm or at least human when someone cheeses me off."

Hermione turned to Ron with an expectant look.

"Err… same problem." Ron admitted. "But I just sort of… focus on happy thoughts and my family."

"Does it work?" Hermione pressed again. Despite her intellect, she was having a hard time absorbing everything.

"Yeah, actually it does." Ron grinned. "It can be difficult, but it seems to do the trick."

Harry gaped. "How did you figure it out so quick?"

"Children's books, of course!"

At Harry's blank stare, Ron expounded. "Mum taught us early on, that if we didn't keep our magic in check when we get really angry, it can be… destructive. And there are loads of books that teach this sort of lesson."

Hermione and Harry stared at each other, and then at Ron.


	6. The New Prophecy

The New Prophecy

/ _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!_ /

/ _Ministry Blunders... destruction of property... dark wizards running amok... Barty Crouch Jr, a known Death Eater thought to have died in Azkaban years ago, was found decapitated and torn limb from limb… tortured muggles..._ /

Harry sighed. The article went on and on in a diatribe of accusations and calls for sackings. Rita Skeeter really seemed to have it out for the ministry. Her normal targets were celebrity scandals and cheap gossip. At least his own secret was still safe… for now.

In his distracted state, the conversation had moved further along than he had realized. [ _Gran didn't want to go," Neville said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."_ ] He sighed and looked out of the window of their train compartment.

"It was," said Ron. "We even got to see Viktor Krum snub Malfoy!" *guffaw*

Hermione looked up from her book, and snickered. "Viktor was more interested in meeting Harry, than listening to people act like fangirls."

"Really?" Neville glanced at Harry, who looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"Yeah, we've been writing each other ever since." Harry's smile was smitten. He tended to wear this same smile whenever he received a letter that addressed him as / _Handsome Boy_ /.

Hermione's snickering continued. "I can't tell which likes Viktor more... Harry or Ron!" In falsetto, she quoted Ron. "V-v-v-v-viktor K-k-k-krum, _looked_ at me!"

"I was _not_ that bad!" Ron's face suddenly matched his hair.

" _Sure Ronald._ " Hermione sing-songed.

"Whatever!" Ron griped. "Point is, we got to sit in the Top Box - "

The door to their compartment suddenly slid open with a slam. "For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco Malfoy interrupted the moment the door cleared his way.

Harry assessed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and found them wanting. "Can't help yourself, can you?" His voice was cold and unimpressed. "Think you're entitled to everyone's attention."

Draco stiffened slightly, but decided to ignore Harry's needling. "Weasley… what is _that?_ " The poncy blonde had zeroed in on the first thing he could use to insult the redhead. His dress robes. But before Draco could snatch the robe, Harry was an inch from his face. He had moved so fast, he may as well have apparated.

Harry's eyes were hard, and his smile was sharp. " _Draco_." His voice was silky, and laced with veiled threat. When Draco's bookends cracked their knuckles, Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

The blonde's vision was filled with nothing but Harry Potter, and his intimidating presence. Strangely intoxicated, Draco could only stare in stupefaction. The silence stretched to a nearly awkward degree, before Draco realized that he needed to pull things back into his own favor. "You better watch your back, _**Potter!**_ "

Ron in a surprising demonstration of quick-wit, made a dig at Draco. "Why should he? You gaze at his backside plenty enough!"

Hermione started choking on her own spit.

"As if _you're_ in a position to judge the likes of _me!_ " Draco blustered. "You can't even afford dress robes from this century! I bet your father isn't even important enough to be told about the Tournament!"

Ron leaped to his feet, and began to growl subsonically. Fortunately, his glowing eyes were hidden behind Harry's back, and also blocked from Neville's view, who had been sitting closest to the window.

"|| **Ronald** ||" Harry's voice was calm, yet laced with a strangely deep and commanding tone. The redhead immediately looked down and his eyes faded back to their normal brown color.

Harry's hand grasped the blonde's robes firmly, and _lifted_ the boy off his feet. Crabbe and Goyle had sensed the presence of a predator and had instinctively backed away into the corridor. Harry looked Draco dead in the boy's comically wide eyes. His smile was positively _vindictive_. "It's time for you to go now, Malfoy."

Half a second later, Draco found himself colliding with the outer wall of the train car, and the door in front of him closing with a click.

With Draco expelled from the room, Hermione returned to her book. In all honestly, she hadn't read a single paragraph of the book. Just mindlessly turning the pages through her distracted thoughts.

Harry had _killed_. It may have turned out to be a known Death Eater. A Death Eater that had killed and tortured countless others. Barty Crouch Jr was a truly evil man. Her father had once sat her down and asked her an important question. /" _If a murderer could escape from prison to kill again, was it better to recapture him, or end the threat forever?"_ /

Try as she might, Hermione couldn't convince herself to disagree with Harry's actions. And sitting so close to him - She felt so... safe.

\- DTFA -

The noise was… overwhelming. That was the first thing Harry noticed when he had entered the Great Hall. The next was the _smell_. 'Merlin's _balls_ , did they always smell that horrid?'

Harry took a moment to breath through his mouth, and focus on dialing back his senses. The chaotic mix of chemo-signals, unwashed bodies, and teenage pheromones in the room was… _brain melting_.

While the new students were called to the front for sorting, his eyes wandered across the hall. His fellow students had reacted rather strangely to him. Shy. Intimidated. Unable to look him in the eye for more than few seconds. It was as if they instinctively recognized him as an Alpha. Before this summer, he would have cringed at the mere thought. Felt guilty and uncomfortable at the reflexive fear of him. But now, he felt… content. It felt, _right_.

At the head table, a man with a spinning glass eye sat in the DADA Professor's seat. 'Mad-Eye Moody' his mind supplied. His ears tuned into a conversation further along the table.

" - Wizard Catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban were filled because of him. Mad as a hatter, that one."

"Who's the one with the pencil stache?"

"Bartemius Crouch, Head of International Magic Cooperation if I remember correctly."

"Didn't he get sacked from the DMLE?"

He also noted that Severus Snape occasionally glared at the side of Moody's face. Clear hatred, right there. However, Harry apparently stared for too long, as Snape seemed to feel it and locked eyes with him. Narrow black eyes analyzed him. ' _Ask Creevey for a photo, it lasts longer_.' The man jerked back, as if he could hear the thought.

Snorting, Harry lost interest, and noticed that Hermione was ranting about slave labor. He decided to nip this in the bud before she got it into her head to start a PETA for House-Elves. "Mione, they're genetically predisposed to this sort of thing. They'll take your refusal to eat as an insult."

"What?" Hermione's head swiveled in his direction. "They can't possibly! They must be brainwashed!"

Harry shook his head. "I had a long talk with Dobby about it last year. Turns out, he isn't technically 'Free'. Sure, he could leave the castle whenever he wants. But if he did, he wouldn't be able to receive the stabilizing force that Hogwarts provides for the elves."

"Stabilizing force?"

"Mm-Hm! Truly free elves, don't live very long. Their own magic actually starts to attack them. Sort of like how a muggle's immune system can attack their nervous system and cause ALS. Without being bound to the Castle, or a Wizard family… it slowly kills them." Harry gave her a sympathetic look when her face turned horrified. "Trust me, I was just as disturbed at first, too. You know how I grew up."

Neville had a blank look on his face. "What's ALS?"

Harry turned to him. "It's a progressive paralysis disease. There's no cure."

Several students within earshot cringed.

Hermione stared at her plate of food with wide eyes. "This… this would really insult them?"

Ron perked up. "Yeah! I saw an Elf cry once, when someone said the chicken was _slightly dry_." He didn't mention that it was absolutely hilarious.

The evening continued much more smoothly, and Hermione had ended her hunger strike before it even began. The Headmaster was now announcing the details of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and when the fact that Durmstrang was would be in attendance, Harry finally realized what Viktor had meant in his last letter. / _I'll be seeing you soon, Handsome Boy. Do not let anyone kidnap you!_ / 'Viktor was _coming to Hogwarts!_ '

Harry snapped out of his day dreaming of Viktor, when Mr. Crouch had made his speech about an age restriction due to the dangers of the tasks. Only a legal adult was allowed to enter their name.

"That's not fair!"

"I'll be seventeen in _APRIL!_ "

Crouch looked increasingly shifty and weird. Almost like he wanted to bolt from the room. Like a paranoid prey animal. His shaking hand reached into a coat pocket, to retrieve a flask that he took a sip from. There had been rumors of his growing drinking problem. But to partake right in front of the students?

*booing*

Harry leaned towards Ron. "I'm glad we can't enter. I don't know about you, but i've had enough danger in my life, thank you very much!" The redhead frowned in response. The mention of the death toll had put him off any thoughts of seeking fame and money. He nodded in agreement. "I'll drink to that!"

Turning to Harry, Hermione smiled mischievously. "I bet _someone_ is looking forward to Durmstrang's arrival."

"Yes, I _am_." intoned Harry. His smile was smitten. Harry was whisked away into a memory of the older boy running a thumb over his lips.

Hermione giggled.

\- DTFA -

Albus Dumbledore waved his hand to beckon his pensieve to the center of his office. It dutifully floated along with nary a ripple of its liquid surface. In his hand was a small glowing glass vial.

"Albus, what - " Minerva McGonagall started with a look of bafflement.

"Sybil has given another prophecy." He cut her off. "And it is already in play."

Standing beside Minerva was Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody. Moody's voice was gruff. "How many bloody prophecies has that old fraud made?!"

"This is her third." Albus uncorked his vial and poured the contents into the pensieve. With a twirl of his wand, the inky liquid swirled and coalesced into an image. A wand flick later, and a ghostly representation of Sybil Trelawney's head came into existence.

/" _Three children of the moon shall die,_

 _the one who lives shall become Death,_

 _and the Dark Lord shall flee before the might of Death,_

 _The Destroyer of Worlds!"_ /

Snape's face was pale. "When?"

"One hour before Harry disappeared from the train." Albus intoned, knowing what he meant. " _Exactly_ one hour."

"Are you certain?" Minerva voice was weak.

"Yes." Albus turned to look his companions directly. "Remus Lupin was one of three werewolves to die in that warehouse."

"Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback, and Robert Horton."

Moody snorted. "Good riddance!"

What Albus was not telling the others, was that he had acquired an eyewitness's pensieve memory of the event. Upon viewing it, he observed a frantic Shigeo Yukimura driving away shortly after the explosion with a young man in his backseat. A young man, with glowing red eyes. A young man that he had come to care for, from afar.

Harry Potter.


	7. Letters and Lie Detection

Letters and Lie Detection

/ _Master,_

 _The Tri-Wizard Tournament has been resurrected, and will be held at Hogwarts this year. It was originally stopped due to the death toll being too high._

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

 _Also, Ron seems to be taking to his new talents well. I'll be on the look-out for additional trusted friends to join my study group._

 _\- Harry_ /

The owlery was quiet at this time, being that it was lunch period. Harry held out his arm, and his snow white familiar swooped downwards to perch upon it. "Hey girl," He stroked the side of her head. "I've got another one for you. It's for Master Yukimura."

The owl closed her eyes, and demanded a chin scratch with a tilt of the head. "You've gotten quite the workout lately. But don't worry, you won't need to fly to Bulgaria anymore. Viktor's coming to stay for the year!" Harry grinned.

Harry gently launched Hedwig into the air, allowing her to gracefully take flight and swoop out of the room. Making his way down the twisting staircase, he watched students wander about the grounds. He took this opportunity to practice using his hearing.

" - that Creevey kid is already being bullied."

"Which one?"

"The younger. The one that bragged about falling into the lake."

"What did he do to get their attention?"

"Being a muggleborn. You know how those snakes are! It doesn't help that his brother ruined his chances of making friends, with that creepy camera bollocks -"

Tilting his head, Harry refocused.

"The Ton-Tongue Toffee was a success!"

"Right you are, Fred!"

"Did you manage to find the last ingredient for - "

Harry was unable to hear the last bit due to his attention being dragged to a confrontation between a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. ' _Typical_.' Quickening his steps, he came up beside Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Potter, you stayed with the weasels this summer. Tell me, is his Mother really that fat, or is it just the picture?" Draco Malfoy taunted while he held up a newspaper clipping. On the page was a photo of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Normally, this would have resulted in Ron leaping at Draco. However with Harry - his Alpha - standing with him, he merely glared in cold rage. Ron found himself remaining perfectly calm, as he mentally murdered the boy in front of him.

Harry smirked. "Oh _Draco_ , what is it with you, and your obsession with Ron? It's almost as if you're trying to gain his attention by any means necessary. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

*loud laughter*

Draco's face paled, and then flushed bright red with an expression of rage. "Why you filthy -!" His wand was in his rising hand, and just like that, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Harry moved forward, snatched the wand with one hand, and with the other he grasped Draco's forearm in a crushing grip. Time then sped up, as he twisted the blonde's arm around and slammed him against the wall.

"Filthy _what?_ " Harry's voice was cold, as he spoke directly into Draco's ear. "You know, this is _**really**_ getting old. And I assure you, _**Draco**_ , that you will not enjoy it when I finally lose my patience." Beneath his hold, Draco was shaking in barely contained terror. It was like someone was walking over his grave and stomping on it.

Harry thought the acrid scent that Draco was giving off was interesting. The scent was so strong, that it began to form a cloud around them. Even Ron noticed it, and subvocally spoke under his breath. "That smell.. Harry, I think it means _fear_."

Feeling satisfied, Harry released his grip, dropped the blonde's wand onto the floor, and walked away. "|| **Let's go**.||" Ron immediately moved to follow, with a surprised Hermione directly behind him. She felt the power of Harry's command despite being human. It was a bit disconcerting to feel so strongly compelled. Granted, some people were able to modulate their voices and combine that with a commanding presence. It was pretty common with people in the military. But this was different. She felt his voice vibrate through her very bones. 'Maybe the library has something..'

"Bloody hell, Mione." Ron griped. "I can practically _hear_ you thinking about the library!"

Hermione sputtered indignantly, and Harry chuckled.

Unnoticed, Alaster Moody stood near a column slightly out of sight. His eyes caught Draco's and his facial expression dared the boy to complain.

'Damn it, Albus! What aren't you telling us?'

\- DTFA -

Neville was what you would call a light sleeper. And by that, he gets up in the middle of the night to visit the loo at least once. Rolling over and wobbling to his feet, Neville drowsily stumbled his way to the bathroom by rote memory.

Entering the stall at the far end of the bathroom, he proceeded to do his business. He always chose this stall, due to it's lower traffic, and thus cleaner state. Because, _EW_ , Who wipes their shite covered fingers on the walls? Was he surrounded by primates?

Upon, exiting his favorite stall, he then washed his hands. His eyes had finally adjusted to the bright lights. This allowed him to see something he had missed moments earlier.

Harry Potter.

Now, this wasn't exactly a new experience for the slightly chubby boy. Neville was accustomed to finding Harry sleepwalking quite frequently. But this time, was something else entirely.

Harry stood straight backed in the center of the bathroom staring vacantly forward. But what _really_ startled Neville, were the _Bright. Red. Glowing. Eyes._

Neville couldn't help but stare slack jawed, clutching at his rabbiting heart for a moment. His eyes trailed across the boy's pajama clad form, and took in the slightly less than human appearance of Harry's face, the pointed ears, the fangs poking through his lips, and the wicked looking black claws on the tips of his fingers.

" _Harry?_ " Neville's voice was hoarse and cottony. Stepping forward with a surprising amount of gumption, Neville reached up and gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Err… Harry?"

No reaction.

Sighing, the boy dithered for a moment, before deciding to just grasp his red eyed friend's arm and guide him out of the bathroom. Neville encountered zero resistance, and Harry's expression remained totally blank. One gentle nudge later, and Harry was sitting on his own bed.

Scratching his head in consternation, Neville decided to just tackle the problem later.

\- DTFA -

/ _Harry,_

 _I have no doubt about your bad feeling regarding this Tournament. Your track record with life endangering events certainly lends credence to your insinuation. Therefor, you had better be practicing! I would also recommend that you greatly expand your spell repertoire, and make sure your casting reflexes are up to snuff._

 _In other news, I've recently become acquainted with a stray dog. The blasted thing is rather demanding, and seems to perk up at the mention of your name. Be assured, that if I have to come to that school of yours, I'll be bringing this mutt along with me. Let it annoy YOU._

 _\- Master Yukimura_ /

Grinning, Harry stuffed his letter back into his bag. The letter had improved his mood dramatically. It's amazing how much a spell demonstration can bring you down. Then again, he discovered that the Imperius curse had no effect on him. In fact, it was as if Professor Moody hadn't cast it at all.

Even Ron was unaffected.

Although the look on the Professor's face was disconcerting. Harry really didn't like it when adults had that calculating look. It always seemed to spell trouble for him.

Shaking the thought from his head, he stepped toward a training dummy that was provided by the Room of Requirement. Harry drew his sword and took an aggressive high guard stance. Behind him, Ron was shredding another dummy with his claws, and snarling ferociously. To Harry's left, Hermione was sitting in an overstuffed chair against the wall, reading about summoning and banishing charms.

Hermione looked up from her book and sighed in annoyance at the ruckus that the redhead was making. But her attention was quickly stolen by the graceful and deadly motion of Harry's Katana sword. The boy took massive chunks out of the dummy using smooth flowing twirls and spins, enhanced by his own dance like movements.

Once Harry had run out of dummy to slice up, the Room brought forth a new one. This time the boy went for simple efficient strikes. Each one took a limb off at the joint, until he finally beheaded it with one powerful stroke.

"COR, BLIMEY!" Ron exclaimed. "Remind me to never get you hacked off at me!"

"Hacked off, indeed…" Hermione muttered.

The boys looked at each other and cackled.

"Mione, I was looking for you this morning." Harry mentioned. "I was hoping to compare notes on our Runes assignment."

Hermione looked up with an oddly innocent expression. "Oh, umm. I was in the library. Sorry Harry." To anyone else, this would have sounded more like a guilty admission. But to Harry's ears, it was anything but. This was because he had taken to the habit of tracking people by their heartbeats. And he had noticed something very interesting. Hermione's heart beat just a little bit faster over the words "in the library".

Harry cocked his head sideways, and his eye narrowed. "You just lied."

"What?" Hermione and Ron chorused.

"Your heartbeat… it gave you away." Harry elaborated. "Where were you, really?"

The girl gasped, and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not angry. Just surprised."

Hermione's mouth resembled a fish's for a moment. "I-I went to the Kitchens…" Looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry. It's just… After I found out about House Elves, i've been wanting to talk to one in person." Looking up at Harry through her eyelashes, her voice was less shaky, "It's not that I thought you were making things up, I just wanted to get to know them better."

"Cor…" Ron breathed. "We're lie detectors now?"

"I suppose so…" Harry looked contemplative. He had a new weapon to practice with. No one could ever lie to him successfully again.

"I'm sorry." Hermione's face crumpled a bit.

"Don't worry about it. It's a silly thing to be upset about." Harry waved her off. "Let's take a crack at the spells you've been researching."

\- DTFA -

Once again, Harry and Hermione had taken over a library table, and had assembled book forts. On Harry's side, were advanced Runes texts, and Hermione had acquired tomes on chemical reaction charms and mass conjuring.

Towards the tail end of their training session in the Room of Requirement, Harry had had a moment of inspiration. Instead of fueling blasting spells with pure magic, what if you conjured reactive chemicals and let them do the work for you? This was his friend's assignment, whereas Harry's project was to finish his sword enchanting project.

Laid out next to his Rune diagram, was the Marauder's Map. Harry was analyzing and locating the Runes responsible for activating and powering the map. But he wanted to take it a step further.

Harry wanted to use Runes that allowed for _mental commands_ and _no wand_. He needed to be able to summon and draw his sword without even a second's worth of delay.

'Hmm, I wonder why Mr. Crouch's name keeps flickering like that?' Harry squinted his eyes at the map. 'And why is Bartemius spelled as _Bartaymious_? I thought this thing didn't make mistakes?.' He shook his head, and looked at the edge of the map. Here the borders were drawn with tiny Runes that flowed in shapes that formed the walls of various rooms. 'OH! Here we are! If I use this… and this… rephrase… **YES**!'

A huge grin split his face. Snatching up his quill, Harry began taking notes of his discovery.

An hour later back in the Room of Requirement, the boy finished carving his Runic Array into the sword handle and scabbard. Almost immediately upon finishing the last Rune, he felt the array tug at his magic.

It was _CHARGING!_

Quickly, Harry held the sword to his left side, and watched it become intangible and fade out of view. Waving his hand through the space the sword once occupied, and verifying that he couldn't feel any added weight on his body, he forced himself to calm down.

Holding his right hand where he estimated the sword to be, he focused on the mental command of ' _DRAW!_ ', and with no delay at all, the sword handle appeared in his hand.

* _SHING!_ *

Harry drew his sword in a graceful arc taking off the dummy's head in front of him. Then with a mental command of 'RETURN!', the sword disappeared from his hand.

" _ **YES!**_ " He danced a little jig relishing in his success. It was almost as exhilarating as flying!

For the next several hours, Harry practiced summoning and banishing his sword to gain proper muscle memory. At the same time, Hermione was completing a list of spells for her, Harry, and Ron to begin practicing immediately.

\- DTFA -

'This is getting ridiculous…' Neville sighed as he gently pushed Harry's transformed self back towards his own bed for the 14th night in a row.

'Should I say something?'

Neville got into bed, and dragged his covers back over himself.


	8. The Fourth Champion

The Fourth Champion

The Durmstrang ship loomed at the shore of the Black Lake. Striding up to the main doors of Hogwarts, was Headmaster Karkaroff, and his students. They looked like hulking men due to their furry cloaks. But it was evident that it was an illusion once they arrived at the steps of the school.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff called out. His grin was wide and charming, belying his fruity sounding voice.

"Igor, Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted with a handshake. "Why don't you and your students come along inside?"

"Of course, Of course!" Igor responded. "Viktor here needs to get inside, possible head cold - Where did he -?" The boy in question had vacated the man's side and made an immediate beeline to Harry Potter, who had been standing near the doors.

"My Handsome Boy…" Viktor purred. "I have missed you."

Harry found himself captured by the Bulgarian's thick arms. "H-hi Viktor."

Behind Viktor's wide back, the two Headmasters looked on with surprised looks. "It appears our students have already taken steps to further International Cooperation!" Albus chuckled. While Dumbledore was amused, Karkaroff looked calculating. Igor's eyes trailed over Harry's form and fixating upon his forehead. 'Interesting…'

The students that had gathered to watch the arrival whispered furiously amongst themselves.

"Do you think he'll give me an autograph?"

" - can't find a single bloody quill!"

"He's a _POOF?!_ "

"What makes _Potter_ so special?!"

Noticing the expectant look of the Headmasters, Viktor encircled Harry's arm with his own, and escorted him into and through the entrance hall. "I have heard vonderful things about your food."

"Yeah, it's pretty great." Harry answered. "The elves tend to go wild for the feasts."

Following after the bulk of the other Durmstrang students, Ron was being dragged along by Hermione. "Mione… _Krum!_ "

Hermione groaned in dismay. "Ronald, you need to calm down. Harry might get the wrong idea!" This last part was whispered harshly, causing the boy's eyes to widen in realization.

"Err… Right, right!" Ron chuckled nervously. "You think I can still get his autogra-"

*smack!*

"Ugh, _fine_."

Ten minutes later, the Great Hall was fully occupied. The Beauxbatons students had claimed the far end of the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang students sans Viktor had taken up with the Slytherins. Viktor's choice of seating next to Harry with a possessive arm around the boy's shoulders had prompted many a strange look, and comments of scathing jealousy.

"So.. err... Mr. Krum." Ron hesitated.

"Viktor." The boy prompted.

"So, _Viktor._ " Ron corrected. "Where are you and the others staying?"

"Our ship have big rooms." Viktor answered. "But… I vould stay vith Harry if I had my vay." His grin was accompanied by a blush, while his hand trailed down the boy's arm.

A chorus of "Awww!" was heard from the local females.

Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice. "That's where he has to stay _officially…_ " He muttered innocently before taking a sip of his drink.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry conspiratorially. " _Silencing charms!_ "

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" A voice inquired from behind Ron. Twisting in his seat, he was greeted by the sight of an older girl with silvery-blonde hair. Her blue eyes and perfect white teeth completed the package of a very beautiful girl.

"Which one is that?" Ron asked with a rise of his eyebrows.

With a point of her finger, the girl indicated a bowl with fish floating in a red sauce. "Zat one."

"Yeah, sure." Ron reached forward and grabbed it. "Tastes excellent. Is it common at your school?" His eyes not leaving hers.

"Oui." She responded before waving and walking back to her seat with the bowl. "Zank you!"

Returning to his plate, he paused when he noticed everyone staring at him. "Whut?"

"That was a _Veela!_ " Lee Jordan breathed. "And you.. you… didn't even give her a second glance!"

Hermione huffed. "Not _everyone_ is a caveman! I for one, am quite pleased with Ronald's restraint."

Ron looked at Harry in confusion. "What's she on about? She was pretty I suppose. Kind of stuck up, though. Did you noticing anything?" This elicited several incredulous stares.

"Nope, not a thing. Then again, i'd rather stare at this hunk anyway." Harry leered drawing a blush from his Bulgarian companion.

"You flatter me, Handsome Boy." Viktor muttered into Harry's ear.

Once everyone had finished their meals, Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Head Table. All chatter halted in expectation. "The moment has come!" His megawatt smile panned across the occupants of the hall. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words before -"

Dumbledore continued prattling on, and introduced two ministry officials that had already been made known to the students of Hogwarts. Ludo Bagman smiled and waved jovially. In contrast Bartemius Crouch did neither. Instead his eyes leaped about the room, and a subtle trickle of sweat dripped down the side of his face. Harry may have been basking in the radiant warmth of Viktor's proximity, but he did _not_ fail to notice the state of Crouch. His heartbeat was rabbiting and the subtle scent of fear wafted his way. 'What's his deal?'

Hermione leaned in slightly and spoke under her breath. "Looks like we're going to have 5 judges."

While Dumbledore had been discussing the duties of the two ministry officials, Filch had carried in a large chest and set it on a table near the Headmaster. "There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year -"

Neville looked a bit baffled. "Only _three?_ I thought this was a big deal."

"The tasks have historically been very difficult and… well… the _death toll_." Hermione reminded him.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped the chest three times. Instead of the lid of the chest merely opening in the expected way, the entire thing glowed and dissolved away. In it's place stood a large roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been rather ordinary, if not for the blue-white flames dancing from the top.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Dumbledore paused for effect and his eyes panned across the room. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The globet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore smirked. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it is in place. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Dumbledore announcements went on, and Viktor leaned into Harry's side. "I think that age line is good thing." He muttered. "The stories I have heard are… disturbing."

"No kidding." Harry admitted.

"If I am injured, vill you nurse me back to health, Handsome Boy?" Viktor bit his lip suggestively.

"Of course! How could I pass up on an opportunity to have my way with you - I mean further international cooperation?" Harry leered as his hand squeezed Viktor's thigh.

"You are _Dark Vizard_ , Handsome Boy…" The bulgarian blushed, his voice husky.

Their conversation was abruptly halted, as a hand dropped upon Viktor's shoulder. "Alright my boy, time to return to the ship. I'm sure you wish to say goodnight to your friend properly, yes?"

"Thank you, Headmaster." Viktor grunted.

With a charming nod, Karkaroff walked off with the other Durmstrang students trailing behind.

Just off the entrance hall, Harry and Viktor stood in a dark corner to say goodnight. "Vill you be busy tomorrow?" Viktor's hand cupped the other boy's face.

"No classes." Harry grinned. "Want the grand tour?"

"As long as _you_ are my guide." Viktor breathed. His face began to approach and his eyes slid closed.

Just as their lips were about to meet, a voice called out. "Look! It's _Potty the Poof!_ "

Harry growled as he stepped back and turned to address their audience. Viktor's darkening gaze fell upon the blonde head of Draco Malfoy. The boy was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and a pug like girl named Pansy Parkinson.

"You're so disgusting, _**Potter**_!" Draco ranted. "Always looking for attention! Thinking you're better than everyone else! Now you're trying to turn everyone around you into _**POOFS!**_ "

Viktor looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this… _girly boy?_ " His fists clenched as he held back his growing ire.

Draco sputtered indignantly and drew his wand. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I - URK!" But he got no further due to being lifted off the floor by his neck.

Harry's eyes blazed as he brought the boy nose to nose. "I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. _**YOU!**_ "

Viktor looked on in growing lust, as his "Handsome Boy" defended his honor in such a physical way. 'So strong…'

One quick shove, and Draco was flung backwards into his two bookends that had been standing behind him.

"POTTER!" Like the bat everyone thought him to be Severus Snape swooped in. "What _exactly_ do you think you are doing?! Fighting in the halls?"

Pansy's whiney voice rang out. "Professor, Potter attacked Draco! It was _completely_ unprovoked!"

Viktor stalked forward. "YOU LYING **BITCH!** " The Slytherin girl immediately backed away in fright. The huge Bulgarian rounded on Draco who was still lying on the ground clutching at his throat. "In Bulgaria, ve duel to _DEATH_ for such insults! You got _LESS_ than you deserved, because Harry is far more merciful than _I!_ "

"As if I would believe one of Potter's sycophants…" Snape insinuated.

"That will be enough, Severus." Albus appeared with a sharp look. "Such behavior from Hogwarts students is disgraceful. To have a Hogwarts Professor encourage such things…"

"Perhaps, I have misjudged the situation." SNape backpedaled. "Then again, leave it to Potter to behave like a common _muggle_..."

"You vill mind your tongue, Fool!" Viktor snapped. His patience was long gone with these people. He jabbed his finger into Snape's chest rather forcefully. "Your position here is no concern of mine! If your _precious_ little children try _ANYTHING_ , there vill be honor duel!" The 17 year old's accent was thick as he snarled and shouted in fury.

Showing that he indeed had more than one brain cell to rub together, Snape yanked Draco off of the floor and dragged him off by the ear. "You stupid child! Do you have any idea what -" His voice grew fainter the further he went. The other three slytherins followed behind with cowed expressions.

Dumbledore knew he needed to calm the boy down, and salvage the situation. "Mr. Krum, I do apologize for what has transpired here." He intoned. "I hope that your opinion of our school has not been permanently marred."

Viktor breathed through his nose as he reigned in his temper. "Ve shall see." Turning on his heel, the Bulgarian teenager gently took Harry's hand in his own and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles.

"Until tomorrow, _Handsome Boy_." Releasing Harry, he strode out of the school's doors and into the night.

Harry was left alone with Dumbledore, and his eyes were hard. In all honesty, he knew that if Viktor had not been there, he probably would not have been able to restrain himself from ripping Snape's arm off and beating Malfoy to death with it. "Don't ask me for an apology." This was a stark contrast to his personality last year. Previously he would have cowered in fear of being punished for defending himself.

Raising his eyebrow at the boy's anger, he sighed. "I was not going to. As a matter of fact, I was about to _thank you_."

"Whot?" Harry blinked.

"Your growing relationship with Mr. Krum may have prevented an international incident." He raised his finger to make his next point. "However, I would prefer that you restrain yourself from brutalizing your peers in the future."

Harry growled subsonically. "I have warned Malfoy more than once, not to mess with me or my friends. And he _evidently_ is incapable of taking my warning _seriously_." His eyes narrowed harshly.

"Mr. Malfoy's punishment is at the discretion of Hogwarts staff, not you, Harry."

"So you favor bullies then?" Harry eyes blazed. "I should have known. You never did see a problem with the way the Dursley's treated me, why would I expect any different here?" His voice had a snarl to it. "I should have known better to then to have _ever_ trusted _YOU!_ "

Turning on his heel Harry stalked away without another word.

The Headmaster sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Damn it…'

\- DTFA -

Later that evening after the school population had gone to bed, a lone shadowed figure paced spastically next to the Goblet of Fire. The figure muttered to himself while wringing his hands. A pile of crispy looking pieces of parchment littered the floor. Each one had the words "Harry Potter" written in varying states of readability.

"Bloody hell… what am I going to do?!"

Turn.

"Stupid goblet… can't even make a confundus charm stick…"

Turn.

"He's gonna kill me… he's going to make me _wish_ he would kill me… Sod! Sod! Sod!"

\- DTFA -

Halloween day was sunny and mild. It was a stark contrast to the night before. So of course, Harry and Viktor took full advantage of it. After Viktor had put his name into the cup, he had immediately abducted Harry from his friends and gone out to walk the grounds. The two boys sat by the lake and cuddled up to each other on a log. The conversation wasn't particularly deep, but with a language barrier, it was to be expected. They were happy to just bask in each other's presence. Harry's absence from the castle caused him to miss the show of the Weasley Twins growing a matching set of beards, and the ensuing squabble between the two.

All too soon, the day came to a close. Walking through the doors hand in hand, Harry and Viktor's grins were blinding. They quickly took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Across from them were Dean and Seamus.

"I heard Angelina put her name in." Ron said to Harry. "I hope she gets it. It'd be a shame if that Warrington bloke was picked." Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Aww, Thanks Ron!" Angelina had heard him, and clapped him on the back.

"A Slytherin Champion? Ergh!" Seamus scoffed at Ron.

"Could be Diggory." Padma interjected further up the table.

" _That_ duffer? You just like him because he's _handsome_." Another voice was heard.

"Shhh! Dumbledore's about to say something!"

"Well, the goblet is about to make its decision." Dumbledore announced. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to come to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff tale, and go through into the next chamber." He indicated a door behind the staff table. "Where the will be receiving their first instructions."

The headmaster was mildly startled as sparks erupted from the goblet behind him. The flames had turned a bright red color, and a piece of parchment shot out of the top.

Dumbledore snatched the parchment out of the air, and read it. "The Champion for Durmstrang… Viktor Krum!" Applause rang throughout the hall.

Harry grabbed Viktor's hand and squeezed it. "Good luck!"

Viktor winked with a grin, and made his way out of the hall.

Immediately, the goblet's flames turned red again, and released a frilly looking parchment.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!"

*slightly louder applause*

"Ron, isn't that the girl you said was stuck up?" Dean poked the redhead.

"Well, she was!" Ron looked annoyed.

Hermione spied the others among the Beauxbatons delegation. "They look disappointed... "

"You mean, jealous."

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione admitted. "I don't think she has a lot of fans there."

Another parchment was falling towards Dumbledore. "The Champion for Hogwarts… Cedric Diggory!"

The Gryffindor applause was polite, with an edge disappointment. The Hufflepuff's by contrast were going berserk, banging cups on the table and whistling.

"We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore called out. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from our guest schools, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on, you will contribute in a very real - "

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was obvious to everyone what had distracted him. The goblet had begun to sputter violently, and tall red flames were erupting into the air dramatically. With a final belch of flames, another parchment was shot into the air.

Catching it with now practiced ease, Dumbledore read the heavily singed parchment.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore called out quietly at first.

" **HARRY POTTER!** "

Harry stared in shock. " _WHAT?!_ " He shouted in disbelief. He felt a shove from behind.

It was Hermione. "Harry, _go!_ "

"I didn't put my name in!" Harry protested.

Ron grasped and squeezed his arm. "We know, mate. But you need to go."

Standing up from the bench on unsteady legs, Harry slowly stepped forward. His forward motion was accompanied by harsh whispers and stares.

"What? How did _HE_ get chosen?"

" _CHEATER_!"

"That's not fair!"

Harry's shock quickly wore off. The whispering was starting to really piss him off. But he was saved from dealing with it, as Ron jumped to his defense.

"OI! Shut your bloody traps, or i'll shut em' for ya!"

Harry didn't look back, his suspicious eyes bored into Dumbledore as he passed the man and strode to the rear door. He could hear the Headmaster's heart beating erratically. The cloud of chemosignals the man was producing was odd. Anxiety. Guilt. Satisfaction.

Unnoticed to all, Crouch's eyes were wide as saucers. His shirt was soaked with sweat, and his hands had been shaking badly. His head dropped into his hands.

Entering the room beyond, he was greeted by the confused faces of Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. Their bodies were silhouetted by the flames of the fireplace, making them look rather impressive.

"What is it, do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur spoke up.

Harry ignored her, and continued walking towards Viktor. His breathing was harsh, and his hands clenched and unclenched. "My name… it came out." He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself down.

"Vhat?" Viktor muttered in bafflement.

"I didn't put my name in." Harry's voice sounded strained, and slurred. Opening his eyes, he looked at the boy in front of him. The sight shocked Viktor momentarily.

Harry's eyes were glowing bright red, and his teeth were poking out of his lips. Viktor immediately gathered Harry's hands in his. Looking down, he discovered razor sharp claws.

" _Handsome Boy_." The bulgarian breathed. "Look at me, and take deep breath. - That's it. - Slow" His thumbs were rubbing circles on the backs of the boy's hands. "You can do this."

Gradually, Harry's transformation receded just before the door slammed open and a group of people rushed in.

"Extraordinary!"

The other two teenagers in the room span around at the intrusion.

"Absolutely extraordinary!" Bagman's face looked entirely too enthusiastic. "Gentleman… Lady! May I introduce to you the - incredible as it seems - the the _fourth_ Triwizard Champion!"

Fleur scoffed derisively. "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Cedric frowned at the girl's rude remark.

"Joke?" Bagman parroted. "No, no not at all! Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Viktor's hand tightened on Harry's shoulder, and he whispered in the boy's ear. "I've got you."

Fleur walked forward and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Zis _leetle boy_? 'E cannot compete -" Her words cut off with a click of her mouth slamming shut. She had noticed the look of rage on Viktor's face, and his bared teeth. He honestly looked like he wanted punch her.

Harry himself, barely restrained a vicious snarl. Viktor's hand on his shoulder was honestly the only reason he hadn't wolfed out and savaged the french girl.

Madam Maxime finally lost her patience with the situation. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Her voice was threatening, and her tall stature only added to the effect.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff's voice was snide and accusatory. " _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I certainly don't recall being told that the hosting school is allowed two champions. Or did I miss some _fine print?_ " His laugh was nasty.

" _C'est impossible!_ " Maxime snapped. Her huge hand came to rest upon her student's shoulder in support. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust!"

"What of this Age Line, _Dumbledore?_ " Karkaroff grinned hatefully. "If we had know of your evident incompetence, we would have brought along a wider selection of candidates."

Snape decided to butt in, and get a little payback for losing face in front of Harry the previous night. "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines since he arrived here -" His rant ended abruptly when he noticed the subject of his insults wasn't amused.

Viktor's eyes widened in fear, as Harry stalked forward. The boy's action caused Snape to reflexively perform legilimency with the direct eye contact. His mind's eye was flooded with the image of Barty Crouch Jr being torn apart by inhuman clawed hands. Color quickly drained from Snape's face as he realized what really transpired during the summer.

Professor Dumbledore had turned while this was occurring and addressed Harry himself. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry broke eye contact with Snape and looked at Dumbledore. "No, I did _NOT_." His voice was cold and harsh with his building rage. Cutting off the headmasters next question, he let loose. "I didn't want to be in this blasted tournament, and told several people this very fact. What I would like to know, is why the _bloody hell_ are you not disqualifying my selection? Instead I hear you BICKERING ABOUT YOUR OWN SELFISH GREED!" Harry's voice had increased in volume as his words progressed until he had reached full out bellowing.

Maxime scoffed. "Of course 'e is lying!" Drawing Harry's attention to herself. He snarled viciously causing her to back up a step and cringe.

"Perhaps, instead of insulting Mr. Potter's integrity we should instead take his _suggestion into consideration._ " Professor McGonagall look was pinched, and her voice reproachful.

Karkaroff evidently felt the situation was escalating, and asserted himself. "Mr. Crouch...Mr. Bagman. You are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped nervously at his boyish face, and Crouch looked oddly relieved for some reason. Crouch stepped forward to answer. "We must follow the rules - "

"The rules state that I'm underage!" Harry interrupted. " _CLEARLY_ , i'm not qualified to compete!"

Crouch pursed his lips at the interruption, but conceded the point. "Granted - But unfortunately the Goblet of Fire only recognizes the rules as they were when it was constructed. Therefor, you are bound to compete despite the updated age requirement."

Harry's fist clenched and his breathing picked up, when he thought he was about to lose control again, a warm hand touched the back of his neck. Blinking, he looked over and found Viktor looking him in the eye.

"You will just have to set up the Goblet once more and allow us to submit more names!" Karkaroff demanded with an ugly look.

"But it doesn't work like that!" Bagman griped. "The goblet has just gone out - it won't reignite until the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff exploded. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff!" growled Moody, who stood by the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. _Convenient_ , eh?"

" _Convenient?_ "

"Isn't it obvious? Potter's just a fourth year student. You know what the tasks are. Someone entered his name, knowing that he would have to compete if his name came out."

McGonagall eyed Moody shrewdly. "You mean to insinuate that someone entered Potter's name with malicious intent, Alastor?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying," Moody growled.

The sudden silence in the room was broken by Harry's cold voice. "When I find out who did this. I promise you that person will || _ **regret it**_.||" The boy's words sent a chill up Snape's back. He now knew that Potter could back up his words. That boy could murder everyone in the room in seconds.

The adults in the room glanced each other at Harry's ominous statement.

With rapid blinking, Bagman decided to salvage the situation. "Err… right. Let's just crack on then!" His voice was laced with false cheer. "Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Y-yes." Crouch stammered. "Yes, of course." The man looked extremely disquieted, and again like a prey animal desperately searching for an escape route. "The first task is designed to test your daring." He looked at each champion in turn for a moment. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in a wizard… very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge with only their wands." Crouch paused a moment to let that sink in. "They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

"I think that is all, Albus?" Crouch turned to the man in question.

"I think so." Dumbledore responded.

Harry didn't hesitate to storm out the moment Crouch closed his mouth. Bursting back into the Great Hall, he stalked through the now empty room. Before he could reach the staircase to make his way to Gryffindor tower, his arm was grabbed, and he was dragged into a broom closet.

"Viktor?"

"My Handsome Boy." Viktor's face was worried. "Do you know who could have done this?"

Looking down Harry found his thought gravitating toward a plot by Voldemort. "Honestly?" Sigh. "Probably one of Voldemort's followers trying to get rid of me."

Nodding in agreement, the bulgarian moved on. "Back there… you… vere different." His statement was more of a question.

Harry hesitated. He was afraid that Viktor would reject him. Fear him. "I… I'm not… human."

"I alvays knew you vere not like other boys…" Viktor smiled gently. "You have this… presence…"

"I'm a... _Werewolf_." Harry bit his lips shyly.

"But the moon… it is not full?" Viktor's question was obvious.

Harry's eyes met Viktor's. "I'm something… new?"

"Show me."

The younger boy was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Da… yes."

Harry closed his eyes and let himself shift into his wilder form. His teeth sharpened, ears became pointed, claws extended from his hands, and his facial muscles became thicker and more pronounced. Slowly opening his eyes, revealed back-lit red irises.

A look of wonderment blossomed upon Viktor's face. His breath caught in his throat as he raised his hand to caress the werewolf's cheek.

" _Magnificent…_ "


	9. Suspicious Bait

Suspicious Bait

/Master,

My name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and I have no idea who put it in. What's worse is that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about it, despite the fact that I should have been disqualified on grounds of being underage, AND that Hogwarts already has a champion.

I need advice.

-Harry/

\- DTFA -

The Headmaster's office was lowly lit. Which was odd, considering that Albus Dumbledore preferred a bright and cheery atmosphere. His face was uncharacteristically solemn as he put his pensieve away.

"Albus Dumbledore, this has gone too far!" McGonagall declared. "First a death eater found torn apart, now _THIS?!_ "

Her words made Severus Snape flinch unnoticed behind everyone. He knew _exactly_ who had killed Barty Crouch Jr, and it had sent chills up his back. Potter was going to make the perpetrator regret ever crossing him. Of that he was certain.

"What would you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore replied, with exasperation.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete." McGonagall's scottish accent was getting thicker by the moment.

"You heard Barty, the rules are clear."

"To hell with _Barty_ , and his rules. Since when have you accommodated them in history?"

Snape stepped forward from the far wall with his arms crossed. "I also find it odd that you have yet to disqualify his entry, Headmaster."

"Alas, I could… yes." Dumbledore admitted. "The old rules do indeed give me the power to disqualify a champion of my own school. But i think… for the time being... we let the situation unfold."

Snape's expression turned suspicious, and Minerva's turned horrified. "What? Do _nothing?_ "

"An opportunity such as this…" Dumbledore trailed off.

McGonagall gasped. "Offer him up as _**BAIT?!**_ Potter is a BOY! Not a piece of _meat!_ "

Snape gave his colleague a side-eye and ranted internally. 'You have no idea what that _boy_ is capable of…' He would never tell what he had discovered or his suspicions. The Headmaster's trustworthiness was becoming more suspect everyday.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Dumbledore shrugged. "Alastor… Keep an eye on Harry."

\- DTFA -

"Potter."

Harry had been heading to the Room of Requirement when heard a stern voice behind him. Turning around, he was presented with Severus Snape.

"Professor." Harry answered. His voice was guarded.

"You understand the implications of your entry into this tournament?" Snape began. His eyes were fathomless in their color, and his face was utterly impassive. Harry would have thought him to completely calm, if not for the rapid heartbeat and the chemosignals. Anxiety. Fear. _Prey_. 'Did he find out?!' None of this showed on the boy's face.

"Of course, Mad-Eye was pretty clear about that." Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Why is he…?'

Snape raised an eyebrow as if he expected Harry to elaborate.

"It has not escaped me, that as a fourth year student… I am woefully unprepared to face what ever tasks lay ahead. Being that this Tournament was designed for students with NEWT level knowledge." Harry said conversationally. "Perfect way to get rid of me, without lifting a finger."

Nodding Snape continued. "Yes, an astute observation." Pause. "I also have reason to believe that the Headmaster does not have your best interests in mind." The man's heartbeat began to slow down, and the cloud of fear dispersed slightly.

"How do you mean?" Harry knew perfectly well that Albus Dumbledore wasn't worth his trust. But let's see where the rabbit hole takes us...

"There was nothing stopping him from disqualifying you. And yet…" Snape trailed off, his expression souring.

Staring at the floor, Harry scowled. He could feel himself getting angry, and stuffed it back down with a mental image of Viktor's face.

Turning on his heel, Snape began to walk away, but before he reached the stairs, he paused. "Potter. I have warned Mr. Malfoy and his… friends… that it would be counter to their health to further antagonize you. I believe that your performance two nights ago should be motivation enough to heed my words."

\- DTFA -

"Legal adult?" Harry leaned back into his seat. Blinking momentarily, he looked at the back wall of The Hogshead in wonderment. Turning back to Master Yukimura, he continued. "So what exactly does that entail?"

Yukimura smiled conspiratorially. "Legally, you're no longer under anyone's thumb. Emancipated. It also means that you have the right to use magic whenever you wish." At their feet, a massive black dog barked. It's tongue lolled out in the approximation of a grin.

"But, _How?_ "

"You'd be amazed what kind of weight my name carries." Yukimura looked at the nails of his hand. "Just because i'm a squib, doesn't mean that people in high places do not fear to cross me. It also helps that the TriWizard Tournament is part of a set of old laws. I don't think I need to explain what _that_ implies."

Harry understood perfectly. The older laws tended to be both barbaric and yet less restrictive. He stuttered slightly in his reply. "I.. I don't know what to say. _Thank you!_ "

"Oh, don't thank me yet." The man smirked evilly.

"Er…?"

"Today, you are learning how to apparate."

The raven haired boy was reminded of the rather unpleasant sensation of being sucked through a tiny rubber tube. "Ok." 'Uncomfortable, yet dead useful… That look on his face though…'

\- DTFA -

"Harry, my grandmother can apparate faster than that!" Yukimura barked. "And she's _**DEAD!**_ "

Harry was rapidly apparating to random locations in the Forbidden Forest while swinging his sword graceful arcs. One swing began and ended at a different position. His Master had ordered him to use this method of transportation as a new form of combat. For how could you block a sword when it could appear from any direction? Just think of how many enemies you can _**disarm**_ with a single swing?

Despite Yukimura's cajoling, the boy was impressing him beyond his wildest expectations.

\- DTFA -

"You want me to _**WHAT?!**_ "

"Apparate 300 feet straight up, and then back to ground." Yukimura smirked. "Then you will apparate to a position a little closer to the ground, and so on, until you are close enough to land on your feet."

"Oh _bloody hell._ "

\- DTFA -

"Harry," Neville spoke up from his bed. "I need to tell you something. And… I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Harry and Ron had just walked into the dorm room. It had been a long day for Harry, and despite his inhuman level of stamina, he was fairly exhausted. "Yeah, Nev?"

"I think you should sit down for this." Neville twisted his hands together and bit his lip.

Sitting down, Harry gave the boy his undivided attention. "OK." Ron had paused in pulling pajamas from his trunk.

"You know how you… sleep walk?"

"Er… yeah. And I appreciate you putting up with me, by the way."

"Well…" Neville sighed. "Ever since term began.. You've been _different_."

The two boys in front of them cocked their heads. Neville would have chuckled at their canine resemblance if he wasn't trying to psyche himself out and tell Harry what he had been dealing with.

"Your eyes. They glow. And you have claws and stuff." Neville stood up and started pacing, with two pairs of wide eyes following him back and forth. "At first it was terrifying, but you just sort of… stared forward. You didn't _do_ anything. Then you started showing up closer to my bed, and it was like you were seeking me out. What's going on with you Harry? I'm really worried. And.. and… I want to help you - "

Harry stood up and put his hands on Neville's shoulders. "Neville." He smiled gently. "Thank you for not being afraid of me."

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"So is Ron."

"What?"

"I bit him by accident just before the world cup. But it's ok."

"What?"

"We've got things under control." Harry's voice was reassuring.

"What?"

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't come forward about this sooner."

Neville stared. "Harry... you didn't look _anything_ like a werewolf when you… *sigh* - it wasn't even the full moon!"

Ron stepped forward as Harry let the other boy go. "It's pretty wicked actually! The strength… the speed…" Ron's face was wistful.

Harry reasserted himself with a step forward. "Point is, we're different from other werewolves. We're not mindless killing machines, ruled by the moon."

"You're different too… more confident." Neville started.

"Yes."

Harry and Ron grinned.

"I-I-I want to be confident too." Neville's face was hopeful. "Could I be like you?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
